


Long Knight

by Hero_addicted



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Friendship, Insecurity, Mirror Universe, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, past red hood and the outlaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_addicted/pseuds/Hero_addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes back from a solo mission after leaving arsenal and the outlaws. He's alone to deal with things including a robot batman that broke into his motel room he's staying at for one night.The robot batman calls himself Arkham Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stumbled though the door and dropped his helmet on the floor. It rolled aside as he kicked off his boots. He started peeling off his bulletproof vest and clothes and let it drop to the floor. He set his guns and knives on the table to clean up later. 

He walks to his room to get the first aid from his duffle bag. He’s wrapping his wounds in the motel after his bath. It was a quick job and he got a few grazes. He kept peroxide and wraps on stand by for after his hot bath. 

He’s made more of an effort to take care of him self more. For one he drove to this job on his motorcycle and booked a motel to stay overnight to rest instead of driving off immediately after finishing it. Right now cleaning minor scrapes and tiny cuts is tedious.

Back with the outlaws or with his partnership with Roy. His friends would take care of his battle injuries. 

Kori was really good at dealing his serious injuries staying completely calm while she does her best to treat the problem. She knew the best way to keep him cool, even if she can melt anything with her touch. 

Roy however would drive him nuts enough to make him forget about whatever hurts. He’s so focused of being irritated with Roy and the crazy shit they get into that the pain doesn’t come to mind. When they’re in a safe place would distract his as he fixes him up. Roy’s gentler with him than Kori. Roy would make sure the wraps weren’t too tight while Kori would suggest cauterizing the wound with her heat powers. Kori cauterizing has saved their lives on many occasions, but frankly it scared him she suggested it too often in her medical uses. 

Now he’s on his own and he’s taking a bath to rinse his blood and soothe his muscles. The water is hot and the room is quiet. The bath is a little scrunched, be can feel his muscles relax with the heat. The heat reminds him of Kori who just radiates warmth for him and Roy. 

He closes his eyes for a bit and sink into the bath with his knees popping out and bobs his head in and out the water wetting his hair and breathes in the smells of motel liquid soap he emptied in the bath. 

He feels dreamy in between thoughts of planning out the next day and thinking about Roy and where he is and whether or not he still has the joint account with him and whether or not he still has a beer in the fridge. 

He hasn’t had any calls from the Batclan in a while. They’re not exactly excited about the Red Hood but Bruce has come around to trusting him a little more lately. He didn’t get along with everyone perfectly but he played nice. 

Maybe nothing wrong is going on in Gotham. He doubts it but it’s been awhile since he’s been to his home/hellhole. He should say hi to Alfred. He lies in the tub sleepily drifting from one thought to another. Some were outlandish but fun like getting to team up with wonder woman or some were serious thoughts like consequences in the long term for the hit he just completed for his employers. 

He normally wouldn’t care about stuff like that because it’s pretty much none of his business. He doesn’t feel remorse for killing the guys he did but he’s getting a weird feeling about this job and the person who hired him to do it. He’s already done background checks and the employer already put money into…His and Roy’s joint checking account. Damn it now it’s going to be awkward to talk about after their break up and he’s sure the account already totaled to zero because Roy would have spent it all on parts by now. 

Hey at least he’s not going to get torched in the bathroom. 

He gets out of the bath and turns on the shower to rinse away the soap and grime. He wraps the towel around his waist and wipes the fog away from the mirror. He grabs a motel comb from a drawer and looks at the mirror to see a “J” on his face. He put his hand to his face to check for the “J” but when he blinks the mirror J is gone. 

He rubs his face a little more in case the J is still there as if it could come off like a spot of dirt. He takes a deep breath. Now is not the time to be going crazy Jason. He goes to brush his teeth until he hears ringing. His phone, he leaves the bathroom wearing nothing but a bath towel. He has the feeling he’s being watched. He checks his phone and it stops wrong number he guesses but he reaches for a gun anyway. 

He feels something is wrong and peeks behind a corner. He’s probably being paranoid. But’s he’s still holding on to the gun. He’s nervous. It doesn’t hurt to be cautious. He stalks back to the bathroom gun in hand ready to shoot the intruder. 

He freezes at a faint hollow chuckle, hardly noticeable if he wasn’t on high alert. He wished he had clothes on when fighting the unknown threat. He continued to his set destination. It couldn’t just be in his head right?

He approaches the bathroom and jumps back at the shattered mirror pieces on the bathroom tiles. He picks up a large shard and for a second he sees the “J” on his face again and rubs on it. It’s a scar but he doesn’t feel the raised skin of a scar under his fingers. As the broken mirror distracts him the lights shut off. 

Power outages are a regular thing but in the past few minutes he’s experienced at least four horror movie clichés. All he would need to do is step back in the shower and wait for some deranged mama’s boy to stab him while chocolate syrup washes down the drain.

If someone were going to kill him, it would probably be in his or her best interest to get him at a disadvantage as much as possible. The ways of entry and how someone could have found and got into his room start running through his head. A motel room is hardly safe especially without a partner to watch your back. 

He’s the fucking Red Hood; He’s been working alone long before finding The Outlaws. He’s taken care of himself since he could walk. Though survival skills and fighting training aside he still had an inkling of Batman paranoia. 

The lights came back on and he rushed to his room to grab his clothes to put them on quick. He wouldn’t be walking across the broken glass shard to get the clothes in the bathroom. 

When he went into his bedroom he saw a man sitting on his bed. Fully dressed up in heavy amour. The armor was complicated but sure protected him well. It was a little unsettling looking at him. The helmet was blue with glowing white eyes, with what seemed like demon horns sticking up from the sides. Though the horn thing and white eyes is a trademark of the bat. Was he part of batman incorporated? Was Bruce letting one of the mechanic bat suits out for a test drive? That wouldn’t explain why it’s got a bit of dirt on it and a fuck ton of scratches, or the reason why it has an Arkham diamond on it’s chest instead of maybe a bat. 

The man on his bed made no move other than turn his head as Jason awkwardly and slowly moves to snatch up his bag while the stranger is watching him. As he says and does nothing, he leaves the room and puts clothes on as quickly as he can. 

He rushes next to the doorframe when he’s at the very least wearing boxers and turns the corner pointing a gun at the intruder while trying to pull up his jeans with one hand. The Intruder does move or speak just watching.

“Who are you?” He doesn’t lower his gun. The intruder just pats the space on the bed next to him inviting him to sit down. He raises an eyebrow at him. The intruder stares at him silently waiting for him to take the seat before he’s going to begin talking. 

If he thinks about it he’s not sure if he could stop this guy with hand to hand or with this one pistol in hand. He was probably calculating his moves or something in that helmet of his. Was he a mercenary? If he wasn’t why hasn’t he tried to attack him yet?

It could be commissioner Gordon’s new bat suit-

“I’m not going to hurt you” The intruder spoke his voice was gravely almost demonic. He took a step back. 

“Who are you?”

“You probably want to sit down for that”

He can’t believe he’s listening to the stranger in his motel room. He couldn’t go ahead and rip off his mask. If the guy weren’t already a hulking mass of armor and technology on him, surely the mask would have safeguards to electrocute him if he tried. He crouched on the floor but he didn’t sit. If he needed to move out of the way he could do so quickly. 

The intruder just sighs and thinks carefully for a second about his answer to his question “I am the Arkham Knight” He gets off the bed and crouches in front of him. “Do you want to kill Batman?”

“No not really” That was old news. He didn’t really care much to kill him when he made the attempt. He just wanted him to kill the Joker, to get some sort of vengeance. It wasn’t really that much about batman more than it was about Bruce seemingly not caring enough about him and not killing the freak and doing what’s best for Gotham and getting revenge for him and maybe Barbara. 

Though now he’s moved on he has…well had friends. Kori went to Miami and he’s not sure where Roy is but he’s sure they won’t be talking to each other for a while. 

He supposes he could go fuck with the bat. But he could be doing some other more productive things like fucking with penguin and breaking up a couple of drug gangs. He could tolerate cocaine, heroine, marijuana, ecstasy, and steroids, maybe even meth as long as it’s not dealt to children. But some drugs are too awful they would spell bad news for the user and the masks that deal with them such as venom or just date rape drugs. He’ll kill anybody he finds using them. 

The ‘Arkham Knight’ seemed taken aback by his answer. Thee Knight looks him over. It’s uncomfortable like he’s undressing him with his eyes and not in a good way. 

“Soo are you going to leave or bribe me for info on the bat or what?” The knight chuckles it sounds horrible and detached. The knight reaches for his face and rubs his cheek gently. Creepy. 

“It hasn’t happened to you yet?” what happened yet?

“What are you talking about?” The knight gets up but doesn’t answer him. He just stares off blankly. Probably assessing something in his helmet. His shoulders slump like he’s exhausted, but that was in no way weakness. He couldn’t tell whether this knight was disappointed or absolutely angry when he’s clenching and unclenching his fist. It seemed like the man was debating whether or not to splatter his brains on the wall. 

There was something about the man in front of him that unsettled him greatly, even more than Joker’s brand of insanity. He was not so much bothered by him breaking into his motel room and asking him to get rid of the batman. That was a normal Gotham villain thing. It was the way the man carries himself to the gentle gesture of creepily touching his face and crouching uncomfortably close to his face. 

Though this guy came to him and he isn’t in Gotham. Was he planning to takeover Gotham? His name is the ‘Arkham knight’ what kind of name is that? He’d never heard of the Arkham knight and with a name and costume like that he’s probably been in Arkham. But then even he would have heard of him unless he hasn’t gone after Batman yet. 

“Do you still want my help to kill Batman?” 

“No point” He already said he wasn’t here to hurt him and he’s standing around like he had no interest in him. “Besides I wouldn’t need your help to kill Batman” They guy was cocky. 

The knight paying him no mind didn’t make him less nervous. He couldn’t fight the Arkham knight and win, not with the guns he has on him versus his armor. He gives that unnerving chuckle again and ruffles his hair like a dog when he’s crouched on the floor. “You can standup or don’t I don’t care” 

Well he wasn’t getting rid of him. The guy looked like he was ready to rip something apart and take a nap for a long time. He wasn’t sure if it was okay to leave him alone because he might wreck the room or keep an eye on him and risk being beaten up by him. He gave off a vibe that was only slightly less unhinged than the Joker. 

“Whatever, you can sleep on my bed and I’ll take the couch I guess” He’s going to need a beer to deal with whatever this was. He’s not sure if he’s going to get any answers from him without getting his head punched off. An armor like that could make a guy slow but who knows what kind of nasty surprises he has hidden in that. It made him think twice before chasing the guy out of his room immediately. 

When he left and closed the bedroom door he heard the creak of the bedframe following a fump on the mattress. He could probably sneak in and have a look of the guy when he’s asleep. Even he doesn’t go to sleep with his helmet on. He’s not sure whether or not he should just bypass all that and call up Batman and ask him about Arkham knight. 

He wonders what his story could be. He remembers from his time as robin that Batman has files on all the rogues that they go up against. The Riddler was beaten as a child, Penguin was bullied, and Scarecrow was a teacher obsessed about the science of fear, Deadshot, Victor zaz, and Hush were crazy bored rich guys, and everything and more about the big time crazy criminals of Gotham. They have an extensive history and bio about every detail about all the rogues. Except for the Joker, which is brief. Nobody really knows where he came from or why he’s so insane. 

Before it was files and notebooks in a closed off part of the library that could only he accessed by tugging out a certain combination of books in the main Wayne library. When he reorganized the library he pissed off Bruce a lot because it made the books more obvious that they were out of place when the whole library was disorganized. He could stand looking at it and rearranged it anyway. Then when he got into the villains archive he reorganized that too. It made him feel a bit more important when they needed to ask him to find the books they needed. Even though he only organized it to the Dewey decimal system like how every library categorizes books. 

When the bat computer was updated Bruce put all the information on it and it’s private server. Nobody could access it without having twelve different encryption keys that change monthly. Those ever changing keys are only given to Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake, and Bruce Wayne. All of who has photographic memory. If that already didn’t make it impossible to hack, the thing was AI that is always improved by Lucius Fox, Tim, and Barbara. 

It’s all on the Bat computer being updated everyday by Oracle or Red Robin. He never came across an Arkham Knight when he was robin or in his time as red hood. He could have been added to the bat computer when he was dead. The guy looked dangerous enough. Could it be just a batman suit in the hands of some Batman obsessed loon?

Maybe he hasn’t done anything yet. Well the armor had a cost a lot unless he stole it from batman. But batman would know if someone was stole an entire robot bats suit. He could be just a mercenary that bought it pieces at a time or built it himself. Though that doesn’t explain why he’s would want bat ears on his helmet. 

He snapped a photo of the Arkham knight when he was either asleep or staring at the ceiling before he turned off the lights. The Knight either didn’t notice him or simply didn’t care. He sent the photo to Oracle to identify the Arkham knight and wring up information on him. 

 

[Message sent 1:48 pm] RH: You know who this guy is?

[Message sent 1:48 pm] BG: I’ve never seen him before. I’ll check the bat computer’s villain’s archive. I’ll get back to you tomorrow when I find a match. 

[Message sent 1:48 pm] BG: No offense but if you’re planning on making this guy your partner…you should really get Roy back. 

[Message sent 1:48 pm] RH: He’s not going to be my partner

[Message sent 1:49 pm] RH: He’s just some guy that broke into my motel room 

[Message sent 1:49 pm] RH: He asked if I wanted to kill Batman 

[Message sent 1:49 pm] RH: Sort of guessed he’s a villain since that’s what every villain of Gotham wants batman dead

[Message sent 1:49 pm] RH: He calls himself “Arkham Knight” search up Arkham records please (:

[Message sent 1:49 pm] BG: Have you done anything about him? Had he tried to hurt you?

[Message sent 1:49 pm] RH: No he mostly just …stares at stuff clenching and unclenching his fist like he wants to punch whatever’s in front of him. He also said some weird stuff overall I’m fine

[Message sent 1:49 pm] RH: Hey is he your dad?

[Message sent 1:50 pm] BG: No he’s not my dad doesn’t have that kind of bat suit. 

[Message sent 1:50 pm] BG: You better to get to sleep we’ll talk more about this in the morning

He puts the phone to charge and walks to the couch. He should wait until morning for the guy to start talking to him. Maybe he might be less inclined to rage when he’s well rested. He’s probably not going to get any sleep, not that he really does these days before a robot batman broke into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

He left this morning to grab something to eat from the nearby fast food joint. He’s not a big fan of fast food. He wasn’t planning on staying long but now with his new visitor he feels a little bad about just ditching him. 

The Arkham knight was sleeping on his bed and by the looks of him the night before he felt it was for the best that he let him sleep. He grabbed something to eat for the Arkham knight while he was getting food. He has no idea what kind of food and drink a guy like him would like. He thought of just getting him what he got so if the guy didn’t like it he would eat it. There was no point in wild guessing and wasting money on something they both didn’t like. 

He had no idea why he was being so nice to the guy. He was getting soft. He grabbed two drinks that Tim would describe as coffee flavored sugar, although to Tim anything that wasn’t pure caffeine would classify as that. 

He made his way back to his motel and to find the Arkham knight still asleep in his bed. Sure it looked like the guy had a rough…life? Last night was rough for him too, but staying asleep like this is kind of ridiculous. However, that could be him speaking as a person who’s a workaholic with regular nightmares and night terrors. 

The guy fell asleep with his mask. He’s never done that with his hood. He can’t imagine how uncomfortable that can be, though that mask with as advanced as it looks probably AC built in it. 

“Wake up Arkham asshole” This guy could probably make him eat all his teeth with one punch, but he was never the type to not piss off or mock people who were obviously stronger than him. In the end his sarcastic dark sense of humor probably just garnered enough hatred that everybody was relieved by the time Joker murdered him. He wouldn’t blame him if Bats let him kill himself again to make him stop the zombie jokes. 

He kept poking the Knight “C’mon One Knight Stand I’ve got food” He begins to wonder whether there was dead guy inside the suit or he would have to find a switch or get some batteries. Nice going Jason you bought extra food for a corpse or a robot. 

He would have left the Knight alone and went to eat until the Knight suddenly startled awake screaming hoarsely. The knight shivers for a moment and focuses on him. “What do you want?” He sounded slightly agitated to be woken up than truly angry. 

He held the bag with a ham and cheese bagel out to the Knight and hands a cold coffee to him. The Knight takes it in his hands and looks at the food in his hands as if he’s not sure what to do with them. “It’s food you eat it” he thinks he hears a faint robot snort, “You can either eat on the bed like an animal or you can come to the kitchen to eat with me…or don’t eat it I don’t care” 

He would probably have to take off the helmet first. He’ll leave him alone if he doesn’t want to show his face to him. He’ll get to know who he is soon when he gets back to Barbara. 

“You should probably wash off” The knight freezes up “What? Are you afraid of a shower?” He could feel Knight rolling his eyes at him. “You can eat here. I won’t bother you until you’re ready to come out. When you come out I have some questions for you” Knight nods and he thinks he hears a whispered thank you.

He leaves and closes the door. He picks his phone up and checks for messages. 

[Message sent 8:37 am] BG: There’s no match for ‘Arkham Knight’ in the bat computer, Arkham Asylum records, or in Blackgate or any other prison. 

[Message sent 8:37 am] BG: I checked out where he could have gotten that armor. It looks like it can combat anything in Batman’s arsenal with a few things inspired by or improved from Wayne tech. 

[Message sent 8:37 am] BG: I’ve already shown Red Robin for confirmation. 

[Message sent 8:38 am] BG: Are you okay? He hasn’t hurt you has he?

[Message sent 10:14 am] RH: Just fed the guy with a ham and cheese bagel and a iced coffee 

[Message sent 10:14 am] RH: He fell asleep with his helmet on and is currently eating alone

[Message sent 10:14 am] RH: He said he doesn’t really care much about killing batman rn and he hasn’t done anything to me yet

[Message sent 10:14 am] RH: What do i do with him?

[Message sent 10:14 am] BG: You can try to gather more information about this Knight and report back to us. If he makes any moves against you then leave immediately. 

[Message sent 10:14 am] BG: I don’t know just please be careful. 

He’s taking his last few bites of his bagel when the Knight joins him. He finished his bagel and drink already and watches him finish his food. He’s waiting. 

“Um did you like the food I got” 

“It’s…” The knight paused thinking of a word. He saw where the food came from and he was okay with the food Jason brought him. He couldn’t taste it all too well. Eating food made him feel ill at times. 

He would be reminded of poisoned, bland, and rotten scraps Joker would feed him, enough to keep him alive but nothing more. Years after his torture and he feels his mind play tricks on him with some things that had too much taste. 

Sugar and fats makes him sick after starvation. Sugar covers the poison. Salt attempts to preserve what’s already turned fowl. Bitterness is the taste of the decayed and the true flavor of poison. He has to remind himself to eat at times.

He’s sure that he can’t taste the same way as before. He recalls his own smoke pellets being shoved in his mouth and crushed pills being shoveled into his mouth without water, as he’s delirious from being beaten. He remembers the taste of his own blood most of all. He’s familiar with the taste of defeat after he was branded. 

“Satisfactory” He finally replies. He didn’t mind the food too much. It was good. 

“Are you still hungry? We- or I can grab you some more food if you’d like”

“No need” 

“Okay then what do you want to do then?”

“What?”

“Well I was only staying here for one night for a quick job. I already completed that job.” He had the feeling this guy wasn’t going to be leaving his side soon. Barbara told him to keep an eye on him and gather more information. He wasn’t sure about taking him to Gotham, but as of yet he hasn’t posed any threat. Besides he feels better about putting the city past him. 

Would it be a good idea to have him work alongside him on his missions? Absolutely not, that’s the opposite of a good idea. However, It could give him the opportunity to see his fighting style. He could record the Knight in action with his helmet and send the video to Barbara to analyze. Plus he looks like he could take out some aggression on really anything. 

“Do you want to go on a mission with me?” He perked up at that. Jason started looking through his phone to look for the message about his next job. He was already paid for it trip and all. He was given a second ticket because people still thought he was with Arsenal. He could give the second ticket to AK. 

Knight pretended to entertain the thought for a second and agrees. He’s not sure of his surroundings, and it’s probably for the best if he doesn’t try to go running around with…his face. It’s bad enough he can’t take off his helmet for the other Jason. He could spook…his past self? He wouldn’t think any version of him would like to see a “J” branded into their face. 

This could be him as Robin. He still seems to be fond of Batman or at least isn’t filled with bitterness towards him like he is now. He doesn’t have the “J” branded in his face yet. He doesn’t belong to the Joker.   
If he’s a robin then where’s Batman? The younger him most likely already written him off as some villain and he’s probably already called batman about him, Though right now if there’s no Batman he’s probably going to get hurt. He could work independently but the joker got to him when he was alone. He’d prefer to not see it happen again, even if the damage is already done. 

Besides the Arkham Knight itching to kill. He’s been pretty frustrated with the change of his plans, and being stuck in whatever he was that he’s be meeting Jason Todd. 

“Alright AK you can sit back and watch TV I guess I’ve got to pack my bags the flight leaves at 5:00 and we got to leave around 2:30” He sort of just showed up he didn’t really have anything to pack, but the whole armor and helmet thing is probably going to be an issue. Does he even have a passport or ID? 

“Do you have any kind of ID? Because I don’t know anywhere to get you a fake one in this town and from experience fake documents take longer than we have” They’re going to ask him to take off the helmet when they go past security, and if the Arkham Knight has an ID it’ll have to have a picture of him under the helmet. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about the identity of the guy that broke into his motel room. 

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to fly then” He can’t leave the guy alone. Who know what he’ll be up to. “Sorry I don’t carry my passport or wallet in this suit”

“Fuck” to be fair he doesn’t carry anything important with him while he’s out on the field other than guns and knives. He now has to cancel with that client. 

“Fuck indeed” he could feel AK’s complacent grin from under his helmet. He couldn’t see though it but he’s sure he has a dumb smirk under there. 

“Where are you even from? Why are you even staying here?” There wasn’t really anger in his voice than a general bafflement. How hasn’t tried to ask this before? Why was he just letting this complete stranger sleep in room and eat a sandwich he bought for him? Given he hasn’t tried to kick him out not that he could, but seriously where did his mind go?

“Gotham city and I have nowhere else to stay” So he thought he could stay with red hood? With armor like that he seems like could afford to stay at fancy hotel in Europe instead of a shitty motel in the middle of nowhere. 

“Sure with an armor like that and the weapon you probably have you could make enough money to-“

“Look birdy I have idea why I’m here but I would think it would be in your best interest to keep an eye on the big bad guy so you don’t end up disappointing daddy bats” 

Jason’s eyes widened. He was angry and shocked. Knight could have sworn he saw a bit of green flash in his irises. Weird. Jason is generally a pretty introverted kid but he did get angry. This Jason was in between admitting he was right and throwing a tantrum. Well he wouldn’t admit it was a tantrum but this was a young version of him. He couldn’t just beat the kid bloody because he annoyed him a little when he’ll throw a hissy fit. 

Jason wouldn’t consider Bruce to be his father. He would really get annoyed to be lumped in with the bats most of the times, but the Knight called him birdy. It wouldn’t be hard for him know he’s Red Hood since he’s plastered on a billboard to advertise him and Arsenal, and he left his infamous Red Hood helmet laying out in plain sight. However, most people wouldn’t know he was a Robin other than the Bat family, Al’Ghul, and possibly a few Justice league members. 

He was in shock but he also want to punch AK in the face. 

“How?”

“Well…I know a lot of things. I can let you know more of what I know. If you,” AK snatches the phone from the countertop and immediately unlocks it and casually scrolls through the messages. He was messaging Barbara. He pulled up GPS to figure out exactly where he was. His helmet has a downloaded map of Gotham with tracking on his militia, but outside of that there isn’t much. The GPS shows they’re only a four-hour drive from Gotham. “Take me to Gotham”


	3. Chapter 3

Was he insane to bring this unregistered menacing hunk of “Bat armor” to Batman? He could leave him with Batman to watch him or send him back home to Arkham assuming there’s a bad person in the suit.

Hell he doesn’t even know if there’s a human in that suit for all he knows there could be an alien or wizard or a demon in that mechanized suit. There could be nothing inside and AK could be a robot. 

If it’s just a defective bat robot suit from the future he’s sure Time will have a ball picking him apart. However he has his doubts about that, just by looking at the suit he could tell it was nothing from Wayne Enterprise. It looked too advanced. Sure Batman has a robot batsuit but that was more of a mech than a real suit. This thing looked straight from a video game. 

He supposes the Batbrood will figure that out when he drops AK with them. It’s not completely irresponsible. He was told not to leave AK alone but he can’t make sure he doesn’t disappear to cause trouble or something while he’s on his missions. However, he is complying with the demands of a potential criminal.

AK didn’t complain when he had to sit on a motorcycle for four hours. They stopped for a trucker stop. AK loamed threateningly over a cashier for a water bottle he was paying for with Jason’s money while Jason went to the bathroom. They’d be back on the road without a word exchanged between the two.

It felt awkward to ask AK about anything. He gave of the sense that he didn’t want to talk, sort of closed off. He would answer a few question but many of them very vaguely answered or he would just ignore the question completely. He would only answer questions that didn’t relate to him such as who he really was or where he truly came from.

“Are you a human in there?” AK just chuckled. The laugh was tired and joyless. A little robotic and void of humanity, but it’s not a definite answer. 

“Do you want some trail mix?” AK shook his head no. He could probably didn’t want him to see his face if ate.

“Why do you want to go to Gotham?”

“No particular reason” 

“Do you have plans for when we get there?”

“Are you expecting me to go off on a villain monologue for you?” AK chuckles again

“No guess not”

“What’s it like?”

“What?”

“What’s it like to…” be whole, to be able to sleep more often than not, to close your eyes and not see a clown in the corner of your vision, to not hear his laughter whenever there’s silence, to not feel so angry, to not feel so alone and utterly abandoned, to not be branded like an animal, to be free? “Never mind”

The drive went surprisingly smoothly for the first few hours of the drive to Gotham, until they got themselves into a car chase while they were on a motorcycle. It was early in the morning and the roads were clear. 

So AK was able to doze off a little with Jason at the helm of the bike. He’d stare off at the quickly passing scenery that seemed to quietly blur together. The air rushing past them would have been cold but it didn’t bother him. 

It wasn’t until Jason started to make sharp turns that would nearly throw him off the bike that he was startled out of his daze fully for him to notice the car chasing going on around him. The bullets bounced off his armor. So Jason more of less used him as a human shield as he weaved away from the vehicles trying to run him over as they shot at them. 

Many tried to shoot at Jason or at his tires but the tires has a plastic inner tire built in that didn’t have air to pop. So he could continue driving. Jason slowed the bikes letting the pursuing cars race by in front of them. Those cars are going to either have to drive in reverse or turn around completely to get to them. 

Jason picked up his duffle bag off the bike and dug around inside for his knives and a few extra clips. He replaced the clips and got ready to stand his ground against the people who were chasing them. 

He looked over at AK. “You need a gun?”

Knight thought for a second before he nods and hold his hand out to receive the gun. One gun is full of rubber bullets and the other with real bullets. He looks at Jason curiously. Jason assures him that the real bullet gun is for emergency.

“Alright you stand in the middle of the road and wait for them to get out of their cars” He slings the duffle bag on his shoulder as he moves the motorcycle off the road to hide behind some tree off the side of the road. “I’ll sneak behind and rig some bombs in their cars. When we take them out we grab the bike and continue on our merry way” 

They see the cars and Jason runs for the trees to hide. The men get out of their cars pointing a gun at Arkham Knight they demand to see “Red Hood” which he can only guess they got that name from Jason’s red motorcycle helmet mask. AK silently watches the men as his helmet scans all their vital signs their hearts are racing in a way you’d get after a healthy dose of adrenaline. They weren’t afraid. They should be. 

The knight stalked towards the men a few attempted to shoot at him which did nothing against his armor. He looked like a beast hanging over them despite there still being some distance between them. Surely his eyes would be cold and calculating behind the mask. He walked through the hail of bullets as if it was nothing. 

His body looked like it was coiled tight like he was about to pounce. He waited a little longer to let the intimidation really settle in. When he finally comes close to tower over one of the men he’s sure the man was pissing his pants in terror right now. He reaches forward and snaps the man’s neck with one hand like a twig. The crack of his neck is only punctuated by the sound of a car exploding. 

The “standoff” blew into full-blown panic. Jason was dropping thugs left and right while Arkham knight brutally beat the other thugs. He sprung into action starting with throwing the corpse into one of his associates charging him. He straddle the man and brutally pulverized him face to the point it was unrecognizable his face looked like a bloody mush he was certainly dead. 

The next man he takes down he breaks his spine surely paralyzing his legs as he crumbles to the ground. The man attempts to get away and drags his half paralyzed body away only for AK to whip out the real bullet gun to put a few extra holes in his legs that he could no longer feel before moving up to his torso, just avoiding vital organs for the man to bleed out painfully. 

There was only one man left after AK killed the first three men and Jason knocked out the other four men. One of the men was hit with shrapnel from the blown up car. He was the last one. Knight stalked forward. The man was petrified with tears in his eyes. He begs for mercy.

The Knight shoves him to his knees and puts his boot on his back holding him down. He holds the gun he shot the man to death with next to the whimpering mess of a man’s head. 

Knight gives a dark sadistic laugh. “I’d let you play some Russian roulette, but too bad this isn’t the gun to do it. Say your prayers scumbag”

“LET HIM GO KNIGHT!” Jason is standing behind him with his hand on his shoulder “This isn’t about you he’s here for me” 

The knight turns to Jason slowly and slightly, still no less intimidating. The gun is still trained on the man. After a short stare down AK backs off and he lowers the gun. He looks into Jason’s eyes and he sees his own still burning bright with a fire of determination and hope, something that has long been snuffed out in his own. He felt he looked away too soon.

He steps away and lets Jason take over. Jason picks the man up by the collar. “tell your boss he can go fuck himself” and he lets him go. AK stands over the man again and glares through the helmet threateningly before Jason calls him over to get back on the bike. 

This knight is definitely a bad guy. He can probably safely hand him over to batman to put him in Arkham because he seriously needs to work out something about…his anger issues? He brutally slaughtered three men. Overkill.

Maybe it’s a bit hypocritical for him to comment on something like that since he has decapitated several drug lords and stuffed their heads into a bag before. It’s not like he’s above killing but, Knight seems a whole lot more scary than when he first found him when he has blood splattered all over his armor. 

Jason said nothing when he was asked AK to come back to the bike to continue their way to Gotham. If this guy is going to wreak havoc Batman can have a better chance at dealing with him. 

Despite his helmet looking not nearly as advanced as AK’s appears he still has a camera built in and managed to record a bit of AK’s “fights”. He sent the footage to Barbara for her to figure out how to stop him if he suddenly decides to turn on Jason. The video sent but no reply. She doesn’t quite know what to say about it.

Knight’s fighting didn’t have any flair and style to it. It was just brutality quick and powerful when it got past the intimidation. He was silent with a slow build up until before you knew it you were on the ground or you were already dead. 

Some of it was slow and sadistic reminding him a bit of the joker when he would let the victim crippled and terrified drag their beaten body away before dealing more pain. Not quite putting them out of their misery yet, but unlike the Joker Knight finished the job himself. 

Jason may have blown up their cars but he at least let them live. The four “lucky” men were simply knocked out, except for one of them who got hit with shrapnel. He was probably dead. He didn’t feel bad about the lives lost they were bad people. He was mostly concerned with AK and what exactly was he?

They arrive in Gotham. Jason parked his bike near his safe house that was close to one of the bat train network entrance points. He rarely used it because of the constant visits from batman, but right now he thinks they’re going to need batman. 

Knight checks his Gotham map. It shows where all the streets are but there’s no blip from any of his drones. Figures. 

“We’re here but I think there’s someone you should meet if you decide to continue following me around if you go I won’t stop you”

“Preferably not batman please”

“If you’re not going to murder anymore you won’t have to if you’re following me well then I got some errands”

“Knight thinks for a second “I shall accompany you to wherever you go I promise I won’t cause trouble”

“That’s… reassuring” Knight doesn’t seem to have any interest in Gotham as much as other crazies that are drawn to this place. “If you’re going to follow me you’re going to have to meet Batman” Knight tenses at the name but does nothing else and reluctantly follows Jason. “We’re staying at my safe house until tomorrow you can clean yourself off and I can get some rest” 

The sun was just coming up as Jason twisted a key in the door’s lock. The building had no other residence. To the outside observer the building would look abandoned though it was not falling apart completely. 

The lights in the halls were dim but the walls and carpets still looked nice just fixing the lights would make this place look less like the bates motel and more like a normal apartment building that people live in. 

Jason’s apartment is fully furnished. The kitchen is fully stocked with nonperishables and everything else in the room is orderly. Jason didn’t bother turning on the light when he trudged to the couch and took a catnap. He had no reason to trust AK to not kill him in his sleep but he didn’t care enough to do anything about it. He couldn’t kick out AK when he’s not doing anything wrong yet. 

Knight walks into the bathroom and locks the door and starts removing the armor to wash off. He steps into the shower and groans at the warm water washing off all the grime. He closes his eyes as he lathers on soap and pretends he doesn’t feel the scars as he cleans himself. The water is a bit warmer to make sure the bathroom fills with enough steam to fog up the mirror.

He splashes water on his face and he can feel the raised skin in the shape of a J with his fingertips. It makes him stomach coil. Knight feels nothing short of disgust and anger. While the Jason part of him feels sick looking at it. It’s a brand to remind him he belongs to the joker he will always belong to the joker. A mark to remind him he’ll never be free. 

He lets the water run on his for a few minutes longer than necessary. As if the water could rinse off the scars. It couldn’t all it provided was background noise to his thoughts. 

The knight was angry he was in this situation that force him to hide his face with nowhere to go. Jason considers putting an end to it all and finishing what has been a long time coming, just to silence all the grating laughter.

AK sighs and starts on cleaning his armor piece by piece. In the morning they’ll settle all of this in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley knocks him to the ground with the ridiculously large hammer. With every hit he feels and hears a concerning crack, was that a rib or collarbone that time? He’s staggering to stay on his feet and Harley continues to beat on him. He nearly manages to dodge her swing aimed at his legs, but just as soon as he manages to stumble away from the first swing she goes for another swiftly not giving him the time to react. He was knocked to the ground.

“Aw c’mon birdy I didn’t hit ya that bad”  
“Go to hell” was all he could manage between the exhausted coughs and wheezing. It meant to come out as a harsh defiant snarl but in his tired weakened state it sounded like a pathetic plea. 

He dragged his body to put a little bit of distance between him and Harley. The let him free for a bit to “stretch out his legs” only to break them. It would normally be joker front and center taking part in his torture but Harley likes to join in on the “fun” to please her pudding too. 

She would normally do the preps for the the slightly more elaborate torture. She’s the one who places the tarp down to “save” the already heavily blood stained tiles. She prepares the syringes, she heats the brand, she gets out the tools, she smiles on the side watching her pudding as he drills another hole in his foot or carves his chest some more. 

When joker gives her permission to fuck him up she’ll mostly waterboard him, mock him, call him stupid, and smack him around a bit busting him up with a hammer or baseball bat. As awful as the physical pain she’d put him through it was nothing compared to the insult of her trying to psychoanalyze him as she breaks his fingers. 

“Tell me little bit about ya self” crack! a fire pulses through his ring finger. He’s only got ten fingers then she’ll stop and move on to something else until he’s beaten enough to toss his off to some doctor they kidnapped to put him back together again. 

“What’s your relation with batsy? Is he your daddy or your daddy?” crack! It’s the middle finger this time. He does his best to give her nothing to work off but the hostile snarl that escapes his lips. 

“Oh we’ve noticed you’re a little street brat you talk the talk you walk the walk, what I can’t piece together is why the big bat with his fancy cars and gadgets would snag a little shit like you”

“Especially when the first one was so much better” She lets out one of her shrill giggles that never fail to make his head hurt more than it already does. She kicks his chair over and his head crashes with the concrete and he’s dazed. 

In his spotted vision he sees Harley pretending to get ready to smash his head like a watermelon with the stupid mallet. He knows she’s not going to do it. She wouldn’t want to anger “Mista J” by putting his favorite bird out of its misery too soon. 

“Dumb birdy taking my Pudding’s time away from me” His head rolls on the concrete. His eyes try to adjust looking directly to the dim light but the brightness only made the throbbing worst that he could almost barely hear Harley. Keyword being “almost” her shrill voice still manages to drill through to him. 

He just hacks as a laugh rips it’s way out of his throat. He couldn’t think of how he was laughing. Was it sobbing? Did it sound like he was choking on his own blood? Did he snap? All he could vaguely remember was the shocked look on Harley’s face that quickly morphed to disgust ,then anger, then sadness, then fear true pure fear. 

“I wouldn’t mind switching places” He starts with low broken rasping giggles. It hurts to laugh the burn on his cheek light up with pain again as if it was fresh. The cuts in his face hurt as his face makes a what just barely qualifies as a smile. 

The quip isn’t really funny or clever but it was worth it to freak out Harley. Not only did she drop the hammer (fortunately not on him) but her idiotic sputtering and perplexing looks amused him. 

“Wha...is? But? Ha?...that laugh?” she carefully approached his crippled body towering over him as he’s lying broken on the floor, as if he was some ticking timebomb. She was curious as much as she was disturbed by him.

He laughed harder at her cautious approach to boy she crippled just minutes ago. Presumably minutes, there was hardly a way for him to keep time while he’s hung up like a slaughter house pig, strapped down to a wheelchair with barbed wires, or left broken physically mentally and largely emotionally on the dirty cracked tile floor with a dull mirror on the ceiling to look at himself and how pathetic he looks. The rooms he’s placed in never had any windows, but he did what he could to keep count of the days gone by. He payed attention to the guards schedules to keep track.

“STOP THAT!” she kicks him in the gut. It hardly fazes him he’s so miserable. She digs her heel into his already broken and bruised ribs “HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?” she shrieks. The sound of her voice was an ice pick to his sanity or perhaps lack of at that moment. 

When his laughs finally just begin to dissolve he’s still lying on the floor slightly more curled up into himself then before. 

He’s less defiant than when he first came to Joker’s torture den under the asylum. He’s long lost his hope and desire to live. He felt like he’s been stripped of everything he ever was. He wasn’t really Jason Todd. He was a broken and pieced together and ripped apart again to many times to be ever the same. He would curse out Joker and his lackeys when they came to make him suffer, but it didn’t really have the same edge as before. It was hollow. He never gave the Joker the satisfaction of hearing him scream and beg. He’d never let any of these monsters see him cry, despite how much he felt it. 

When he snaps out of his lapse in sanity he smiles mockingly up at Harley. Her eyes are wide still manic. She doesn’t return the smile if anything she looked wary. She was worried he’d go back to laughing like crazy again.

There’s a chance Mista J won’t appreciate her breaking his favorite birdy’s brain too badly, then again he always like to prove a point to Batman. If he can make stubborn robin snap then who’s to say he might be able to wear down the bat to his level. 

She just stands over him watching him he’s going to do something if she waits long enough. His leg, fingers, and a couple of his ribs are broken. He’s not going anywhere. Especially when he’s so weak to move. 

They shared a long moment of silence hung in the air. He thankful her stupidly high pitched voice stopped making noises. She was processing what just happened in her pretty little head. 

“Are you okay birdbrain?”

“I’m the farthest thing from what you call okay” again he tried to sound harsh but it definitely came out as pitiful. He just wanted to die already. It would be okay nobody cares about him anyway. His parents are gone and Batman has already moved on. 

It’s been months and he’s hardly the same. His body has wasted away for a while the Joker would feed him the bare minimum just enough to stay alive. He’d be almost constantly tied up or cooped up in a small room with nowhere to go, no windows to see into the outside world. He’s been breathing in the same dank air of this torture dungeon for months. 

“Wanna talk about it?” There wasn’t a drop of mockery in her voice, as if she had a lapse of sanity at that second. He eyes seemed genuinely wanting to help though it only made his stomach curl in disgust. Right now Harley Quinn is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. It’s probably only now she’s thinking of him as an actual human being.

He scoffed “I talk and you give the Joker new material to make me more miserable” 

Harleen watches him in silence studying him. Her eyes soften the horror of what she’s doing has yet to sink into her thick skull. She’s a little less despicable than the Joker when she gets an inkling of respect for human life. 

She pulls up the chair he was dropped off minutes ago and sit on it backwards. She looks down at him wordlessly. This robin is pretty stubborn she’ll give him that. Most men don’t last a day with Joker’s torture but here he’s been for months. He seems to finally be slipping though not in the way they were hoping, or maybe he was? 

Joker never really said anything about any particular plans for the robin other than keeping him as a trophy. She guessed maybe he’s show him off to Batman when they mess the boy up enough. 

Maybe now would be a good time as any to let Batman see him. A second ago the boy snapped. He was laughing like him. He went back to normal shortly but still, could Joker want the boy to be just like him. The thought was horrifying even to her. 

She remembered the plot of Joker trying to make the commissioner as crazy as him in one day. Was he trying the same thing with robin? Given robin has proven more difficult to break than they expected, but after his little laugh attack it wasn’t impossible. They were getting to him it took months but they are getting to him. 

“You know we’ve been subjecting you to about every pain mental, physical, emotional imaginable but you’ve still yet to beg for mercy. As much as we beat you, you don’t break the same way others have at the hands of Mista J” 

He’s definitely broken, hell he was probably a wierd when he first came here. He had a bit of a high and mighty cocky attitude. He was so sure that Batman would find him, with that sureness it didn’t stop him from doing everything he can to get away from them. Even now he would still fight them, resisting what he could with his frail starved and beaten body. 

When they drag him away he’d try to drag his heels of his drilled through foot and he’d claw the ground with his fingers with ripped off nails. He’d still find it in himself to spit water back at someone’s face after being waterboarded. 

When they’ve scarred almost every inch of skin none of the scars seemed to change him as much as branding his face. The brand seemed to be the only thing that really brought his attitude down more than a few notches.

He was less smug about the ways he manages to annoy his torturers with his unflinching nature and more hate filled and bitter often acting out more harshly picking her apart and her loyalty to Joker or actively trying to provoke the henchmen. 

He’s done it so much she’s been put to watch their henchmen so they don’t go far enough to kill him not that he ever manages to push them far enough. There’s been close calls where she had to interfere and every time in those instants she’d see an almost relieved look in Jason’s eyes. When she does save him from the pissed off henchmen. He’d roll over and give a disappointed sigh, laughing it off. The laugh again sounding a little bit like the joker not crazy like his insane cackles more like his more subdued dark giggles of delight. 

He’d a give a little quip at the henchmen as she drags him off to calm down and inform the joker of his slip up to teach him a lesson. The henchmen would learn slowly but surely that killing Joker’s prize would amount to the same hurt they’ve inflicted on the boy to them, even though the henchmen would hold back on finishing him and prolong his torture it didn’t stop the boy from calling them “Joker’s scared little bitch”. 

When they’d get tired of roughing up the boy and waiting for someone to put him back together they’d leave him alone in mirror room with nothing but newspaper clippings, magazines of Batman and his new robin, and a recording of Joker’s laugh on loop going off at random times. The recording was very quiet like a maddening whisper at the back of your head. 

The the mirror room was cold. The cold made his scars hurt so he’s well aware of it. He could look between the articles and the mirror image of himself and know that he’s worthless. Ugly with burns, stitches, scars, holes, and bruises littering his body the worst of was was the brand on his face. 

He couldn’t avoid thinking about the marrs of his skin when he was there. He would be alone in silence for what feels like hours which is sometimes disrupted by the recording to make him paranoid. He’s alone with his thought to think about how his hope of being rescued has long left him. 

Everyone was right he was doing to die alone and forgotten, though they never could have guess it would be like this. Even though he as a whole isn’t dead, Jason Todd died when Joker seared a “J” into his face. Part him wants nothing more than to die already while the other part of him wants revenge on everybody who ever hurt him. 

For a while hope of being rescued had completely diminished so he avoided eating and drinking, trying to starve himself to death. The food the forced on him was sometimes laced with weak poisons and sedatives anyway.

They noticed he was refusing food so to keep the Joker’s pet alive they knocked him out and attached him to an IV drip with a touch of fear toxin to keep the torture going. When they feel “merciful” they force strong illegal painkillers on him that when they wear off the pain he feels is so much worse but never enough to kill him.

He wants Joker to feel the pain he inflicted on him multiplied tenfold and killed. He wanted batman to feel the anguish he felt of having hope and it being ripped away like the flesh of his painfully scarred back. He wants batman to feel all the love he ever had suddenly be taken away from him. He wants Bruce to suffer like he has for the past year. He wants Bruce to die alone and abandoned by everyone he ever cared about just like Jason Todd had. 

He pushed the desire for death out of his mind and the anger fuel a new life in him. He’s not Jason anymore there’s only Arkham Knight. 

***

He wakes up screaming suddenly feeling trapped in his armour. Since coming to this world maybe since creating the armor it felt like it was a part of him as it was perfectly form fitted for him. It was a second skin of security. He never removed the mask when he’d interact with the men of his militia. 

He wasn’t afraid of anything but being without the armor and being without something to cover the J he was exposed. He hated the feeling, but right now he felt boxed in like the mirror room. Restricted and cold despite the suit humming with warmth around him. His chest felt tight. 

He got up and went to the kitchen to get something. He couldn’t go back sleep without feeling like he’s gone back. 

He picks up the sound of bare feet padding around on tile, a drawer opens and closes, a sound of a can opener opening and can, and a chair is pulled out. Jason snacks on canned peaches at the counter with the lights off. He could only guess the early awakening is a result of living with Batman. 

AK walks to the side of Jason where he’s eating. Jason doesn’t seem to pay him much mind when he finishes up the piece of peach. 

“You can stay with me if you want” AK doesn’t reply “It doesn’t matter what you’ve been through before or if you were a bad person in the past. I guess I can try and help you through it, offer you a better way” was Jason ever like this before joker got him? “I didn’t used to be what you’d call a good guy. I used to be robin as you already know. Some stuff happened and I took up the name Red Hood”

“The Joker’s old mantle”

“Yeah I chose to make a statement to Batman. His greatest mistake and all. I was crazy when I came back as Red Hood. I was so busy pointing fingers at everyone else I never really thought back to it being my fault” 

“What’s your fault?”

“I got myself killed falling into Joker’s trap where he killed me”

“You don’t seem dead”

“Yeah I was brought back to life sometimes I wish I stayed dead. When I can back from the dead I sought after Joker and show Bru-Batman that the clown sack of shit should die and ask why he didn’t avenge me” it kind of felt like he didn’t care about him when he didn’t bother to avenge him. 

“What was it like to die?”

“Quiet and calm, nothing hurt... I couldn’t think or feel anything there isn’t really a heaven or hell just peace”

“Sounds nice...what happened when you found joker?”

“Batman threw a baterang at my neck and saved Joker” AK had been gripping the table the entire time only now does he seem to be warping it in his grip. He's rethinking his decision to spare Jason's Batman. "Though Batman and I have patch things up between us" Jason unconsciously rubs at the scar on his neck. It was uncomfortable to remember that Bruce chose to save the man that killed him at the risk of his life. The neck is a very dangerous place to cut at and a wrong move could have left him gushing blood until he died again. 

“He’s still alive?”

“Probably, there hasn’t been much news about him I guess he’s been quiet lately”

“You hate him right?” the feeling in the room felt like it changed drastically as if the temperature got colder and tension started to hang in the air “Would want him to die?”

Jason felt uncomfortable “It’s been awhile since I tried to get rid of him I guess I sort of gave up after the first attempt on his life”

“Would you want him to die?” 

“He deserves to die but it’s...it’s not up to us” He didn’t exactly agree with what was coming out of his mouth but he was making an effort not to go out and kill whoever deserved it. To Bruce killing people is wrong and that included Joker. No matter how much of a stretch calling joker human might be. 

AK was extremely tense but he could tell Jason wouldn’t be completely opposed to the thought of a dead Joker but something was holding him back. It’s obvious he wants to put it behind him him but would also like to see the end of the clown. 

“Jason, you wanting to kill the Joker isn’t crazy if anything death is too good for the son of a bitch” AK snarls 

“Whatever happened in the past you have to let it go and move on” He repeats like a mantra. It came out a little more hollow and insincere than the first time as if he's entertaining the thought of falling back on old "habits" for just one time and finishing what he started. For Knight to live and let go isn't really an option with a "J" branded in his face.

“I’ve already let go a part of my plans by deciding to spare your world’s Batman"

“Are you a robot with a frankenstein complex because I’ll be honest I’m not sure how to deal with that” Knight chuckles at that “I’ll admit that’s more interesting than the robot with a god complex”

“I’m sure you can’t tell but I’m amused”

“Robot with feelings huh? Cool”

“I’m not a robot” Knight reaches and ruffles Jason's hair enjoying the indignant huff coming from Jason. It was a bit nostalgic. Jason’s personality in Knight is beyond broken and disgusted with himself. His interest was piqued at the thought of death. The Knight's hatred was the only thing driving him to stay alive for revenge. Despite what this Jason has gone through he's better off.

He might spare Batman for the sake of this Jason, but he’ll kill the Joker after making him suffer like he makes others suffer. Then maybe then can he be laid to some rest with a bullet in his head and a sweet peace of death. Maybe then he’ll stop feeling the ugly scars littering his body, maybe then he’ll forget the cruel memories of the mocking and the pain of being tossed aside and replaced.

“Well knight you should get some rest we’re meeting the family tomorrow”

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can help me out tagging this thing and don't forget to kudos or comment


End file.
